Ready Or Not, Here I Come
by robinishere
Summary: This is about the life of Clint before the Avengers. I tried out a new format of writing so please give me your views!
1. Ready

**Btw, the 'you' i'm writing about is Barney and when they are doing their 'final showdown'**

**Please review!**

**Ready?**

I am hurt,

For that stab in the back.

I am desperate,

For the push that send me struggling at the edge.

I am disappointed,

For the betrayal you have done.

My vision is blurry,

my face wet.

My breath coming in uncontrollable sobs,

I'm hearing echoes that I can't make out.

The world is just a mix of colors.

But I don't care,

All I know is the ache in my chest.

The once kind and concern you,

I was mesmerized.

Little did I knew,

It was just a mask.

All I did for you,

all I felt for you,

all my efforts,

they were useless.

Nothing.

They were meaningless.

I trusted you until the end,

I gave you a chance to explain yourself.

But all you did,

was to smirk and laugh at me for being a coward.

"_Go on. Come on."_

You taunted me.

I saw the glint in your eyes,

And I knew that you were gone too far.

So I let the arrow fly.

* * *

**How was it?**


	2. Walking away

**Can anyone please tell me about Hawkeye's history? I've read a lot of fanfics about him but everyone's story is different. i tried to Google it, but it's very long and unorganized, leaving me even more confused. I will really appreciate additional help. **

**Thank you and enjoy!  
**

**Walking away**

I knelt by your body,

Watching life drain out of your eyes.

Deep red liquid pooled around both you and me,

My tears mixing with it.

Thunder like laughter crackled in the distance.

The sky mourning for us.

My heart was crying out,

I was sinking in despair.

But not for _you._

It was for the death of my best companion,

The loss of my dear brother,

_And not for you_.

The rain washed away the blood staining my skin,

Stinging my wounds.

I welcomed the coldness of the wind,

Reality hitting me awake.

You taught me a lesson,

So important,

So painful.

The lesson of betrayal,

Death.

You taught me not to trust anyone,

That I'm alone.

You taught me not to be soft hearted,

Never to give second chances.

I thank you for that,

And I did.

I placed my split lips on your cold forehead,

"_Thank you."_

You blinked,

Fear and panic evident in your eyes.

You clutched weakly at my shirt,

Mouth rapidly moving at unheard words.

I leaned in closer,

"So….ry..."

My throat choked,

My mind blank.

All I could manage is,

"_Everyone's a coward."_

I bowed my head,

Till your last gasp.

I collected my bow and arrows,

Heart heavy,

Eyes full of sorrow.

But remember,

It is not for you.

* * *

**Reviews please? :)**


	3. 3 Concealment

**Thanks to Tamilyn, I've understood Clint's history and wow, it is so long. To like make things simpler and easier to understand, i've changed it into my own version. It can be quite long, but i did this is to avoid confusion:**

**Clint's father is abusive and had always picked on Clint, since he is the 'easier' person compared to Barney. His parents died due to the father's drunk driving. After many torturous homes, the brothers escaped to a travelling circus. There, they met the star performer, swordsman who taught both of them how to do tricks. Realizing how Clint had a better aim, Swordsman asked Trickshot to train Clint in archery and from then on, Barney is always with swordsman while Clint is with Trickshot. **

**However, one day, Clint discovered Swordsman embezzlement scheme and worse, barney is helping him. They kind of fought and Clint loses, nearly dying, but Trickshot saved him, healing and training him even harder. **

**On the way, Clint met Bobbi and they are attracted to each other. But trickshot disapproves of their relationship, saying that having relationship will only weaken both of them. Clint is stubborn and doesn't listen, believing that Bobbi can defend herself.**

**True enough, during an run in with sworsman and Barney, both sworsman and trickshot died, killing each other. Barney was having the finishing blow to Clint when Bobbi arrived and protected Clint. She died as a result with Barney telling him that he could kill himself.**

**Clint pushed on and hunted Barney down, finally successfully ending his life. Clint then emerged as a new person, naming himself hawkeye. He gave on the idea of being 'good' and coincidentally met a group of people involving unlawful activities, there he learnt how to use weapons and pick locks etc. **

**Along the way, he met the black widow, Natasha, and decided to quit the team to work with her. He realized how it is to become a assassin and sniper.**

**Due to relationship awkwardness, he went solo and earned huge sums of money from all sorts of people. This caught SHIELD's attention and they believe that Clint can be recruited, sending Phil Coulson after him.**

**After a plan went wrong, Clint was injured and was nursing his wounds when he met Phil. Clint felt threatened, due to many bad experiences and pretended to be agree with Phil. Phil lost track with him when he took off into another country. With SHIELD high technology, he managed to track down Clint again and this time, they fought. Clint surrendered due to his previous wounds and fell unconscious. **

**He woke up at SHIELD and began his training and quickly rose to a agent. **

**That's so far for now. So, did you all like the so called plot of Clint?**

**Opinions and views are appreciated. ^^**

**Concealment**

I knelt and bowed,

Till my head touched the dirt.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Getting up,

I placed some lilies on the grave,

Reading the grave stone once again.

"Here lies, Barbara Morse.

Greatly missed by her loved ones.

Shall she rest in peace."

I traced your name,

Staring at it longingly.

I could almost imagine the roundness of your cheeks,

The curve of your lips.

I shook my head,

Forcibly clearing my rapidly blurring vision.

I opened my mouth blankly,

No words coming out.

I'm at lost.

I buried my head into my hands,

Thinking about how much things I can tell you,

But I am unable to form them into words.

"I killed Barney.

I left his body rot in the alley."

Two sentences.

My mouth was already dry,

My tongue thick,

My throat constricting.

"I- I- won't be coming anymore."

I choked out.

I dug into my coat,

Producing evidences of our relationship,

Our marriage.

Putting them one by one on the ground before you,

Piling them up,

Savoring the moments we had together.

I took a deep breath,

"I'm very very sorry."

I lit up them up,

Every lick of the flames ate my heart.

I watched as they turned into ashes,

Floating up into the cloudless sky.

I dug a hole into the ground,

Burying the ring that you once had.

You pressed it into my hands before you….

Left.

It's still difficult for me to admit,

That you're gone.

I had to do this,

For there will be enemies,

That will search for both you and me.

I had to do it.

I've burnt and hacked,

Erasing every evidences of your existence,

Leaving only one,

Your grave.

And my ring.

I couldn't do it,

I can't clear everything.

It's too cruel to you,

And me.

I stayed silent by you,

And when I sun rises,

I am not the Clint Barton that you knew.

I am Hawkeye.

* * *

**Hope that i've cleared your misunderstandings~**


End file.
